Love Speaks
by videl.philips
Summary: Alicia and Will finally find their way back to eachother.


{Takes Place From Season 4 Episode 22}

"That kiss opened up something between us again, didn't it?" Alicia said to Will so vulnerably. She could hear the shakiness in her voice and realised how wimpish he made her feel. Will turned to Alicia and their eyes met. She could not read his face and that scared her.

Before she could even start to worry about what Will was thinking he kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words could never be.

With Alicia's cheeks still blushing hotly, she glanced back up into his captivating eyes. Will leaned resting his forehead against hers. She watched breathlessly as his eyes studied hers with silent intensity.

"I love you." Will said to Alicia. He had said this to her once before over the phone by accident, but this time he really, really meant it. "This feeling is so strange, it stretches throughout my whole body. It's overwhelming, yet makes me feel so complete. It feels as though I'm in a dangerous fire, yet I'm completely safe at the same time."

Will gazed at Alicia lovingly, his eyes softened with tenderness. He tilted her head to the side and kissed her again. Alicia felt a smouldering heat deep within her as Will's grip tightened, crushing her body to his, gentle yet firm.

Alicia slowly pulled away. "I...I love you too Will Gardner, I always have. Just being near you lights me up inside, gives me a serenity I can never know without you being close. It's like the breaths I take aren't full when you're away, like the smiles I smile are incomplete somehow. Wherever you are is my favourite place in the world. It's you that creates the warmth in my soul, you that fills me full of love. If this isn't happiness, I don't know what is. I want to be with you, forever."

"To hell with bad timing." Will started the car, he seemed determined and Alicia wondered what he was doing but she chose not to ask. They were both just glad to be in each other's presence alone- for once.

The car stopped and Alicia realised that they were at Will's apartment. She turned to Will and stared into his eyes. He cupped her cheek that was turning red and smiled at her before slowly leaning into her. Alicia's mind was repeating the same sentence over and over again, "don't do this, don't do this."

But the sound of her heart was beating so loudly she couldn't concentrate. She thought to herself, "what would Peter do if he found out?" She quickly stopped and remembered who she truly wanted to be with- Will. Just this once she was going to do something for herself.

Will noticed Alicia's hestistations and nervously asked, "are you okay?"

"yes!" Alicia responds quickly and without having to think. "I couldn't imagine myself anywhere else right now, this is what I want. I'm just a little scared." She admitted.

She looked up at him. The swirls of emotion she saw made her gasp, however before she could ponder about it further he covered her mouth with his in a gentle kiss. As their lips crushed together, she felt like she was walking on air. It was magic, the way his lips connected with hers. She no longer felt scared. She felt safe and happier than ever before. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she has ever felt.

Will jumped out of the car running around to open Alicia's door. He scooped her up gracefully and ran up the stairs. Alicia wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders, never wanting to let go.

She found herself giggling when she noticed how quickly Will was trying to get to his bedroom. When they got into the apartment it was dark but then he turned on the light and memories flooded into Alicia's mind reminding her of the last time she was there.

She was so glad to be back, every moment spent with Peter she had wished it was Will, and finally it was happening again. At one point she thought it was going to be over forever but when she found out that Will and Laura broke up, a part of her was relieved and thought that maybe, just maybe this was their chance to start over. And she was right. Will never lost feelings for Alicia despite all the women he dated. Perhaps he never will.

He carried Alicia towards the bed, letting her fall with a soft bounce on the mattress. They locked eyes for just a moment, just enough for them to feel safe with one another. Then, he started to unzip her dress, letting it fall to the ground. He started kissing her from her toes upward, his hands on her legs. Her back arched in anticipation, knowing where his fingers will soon reach. Alicia's head rocked back against the pillow and the first moan escaped from her lips.

As his hand moved over her skin, her body had a transitory paralysis, her mind unable to process the pleasure so fast. His head moved around to her left ear and he whispered what's coming next. Suddenly, Alicia's body is off pause-mode and she pulls back for a kiss that's both soft and hard.

Just his scent sends her into a heady trance, one that doesn't end until their bodies are still once more, just warm and snuggled in as two souls can be.

Alicia awoke to soft sheets and the morning light trickled in through the blinds. She hadn't slept that well in so long.

She heard a voice, pure and sweet as if it was from heaven. "Good morning, beautiful." She carefully rolled onto her side and looked at Will, wanting nothing more than to curl up into the curve of his body. "Good morning, we must've fell asleep last night… luckily Zach and Grace were staying at their friends houses."

"Last night was..amazing." Will said, seeming almost speechless.

Alicia did not reply, instead, she leaned in and pressed her lips against Will's. Sparks flew in every direction and the world was slowly disappearing around them, along with all their worries, troubles and problems.

He made her feel like none of that mattered. It was a small, yet warm kiss. Will pulled her closer, making the kiss more deeper, more passionate. She felt his hands on the back of her neck play with her hair and a smile grew on her face as it started to tickle. Finally, they pulled apart.

Will walked into the kitchen, planning what he should cook them for breakfast. He noticed that the time was 10:00am. "Shit!" He yelled remembering that he had court that day. He ran back into the bedroom, finding Alicia slipping on a classic red dress. "Wow, you look gorgeous." Will couldn't stop admiring her.

"Did you notice the time?!"

"Yes. Alicia replied very calmly.

"Should we get breakfast on the way?"

"Great idea."

Before heading out the door, Alicia grabbed her handbag from the lounge, realising her phone wasn't there she quickly scattered around Will's apartment to look for it.

"Found it!" She heard Will say from the bedroom. "Thank you." She said with a smile. Alicia took her phone out of Will's hand and noticed six missed calls from Peter and 14 from Eli.

"Oh god! Peter's election was last night!" She had completely forgot, not that it mattered much to her but she had promised Peter she would be with him.

Will felt so incredibly guilty when he saw that Alicia was clearly upset. "Alicia, I'm so sorry… I guess I got caught up in the moment. I shouldn't have taken you to my apartment like that. I forgot about Peter's election. You were the only thing on my mind."

Alicia gazed into Will's eyes. It was obvious how bad he felt. She walked up to him slowly and pulled him closer to her, wrapping her arms around him. His embrace was warm and his strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around her.

The feel of her body so close to his soothed him more than he had expected.

"I love you so much, Will." It's not your fault. Don't ever be sorry for something like this, okay? Last night was incredible and I wouldn't trade it for the world. Who cares about Peter's stupid election."

"I love you too, Alicia. I always will."

Alicia's cheeks were suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose, the blooming colour so cute against her skin. She looked away and found a distraction at the sink, washing up a mug that didn't need it. Will hangs back, allowing her time to compose herself, fighting back the smile that wants to break out.

"We should get going." Alicia said softly. She grabbed her handbag once again and stepped out the door Will was holding open for her. He followed behind her to his garage and they both got into Will's car. They were a lot later than they usually were but they weren't worried at all. As long as they were together, that's all that mattered to them.

With Alicia's ankles crossed and her knees leaning against the centre console, she observed Will's movements. She adored the subtle tilt of his head when he turned onto the road. Every movement seemed as though he had planned it ahead of time.

"You know what?" Alicia said breaking the silence.

"I want to be with you, Will."

"I know Alicia. I know."

"No, I want to BE with you. No secrets. No sneaking around. I want to let everyone know that you are mine and I am yours. Is that so crazy?"

Will smiled and Alicia couldn't help but notice the way his lips lifted upward, the way his teeth were perfectly aligned. The warm glow his happiness gave. His smile was a ray of sunshine and she was sunburnt.

"Yes, that it is crazy, but let's do it anyway." Will laughs. It's a sound she hadn't heard in a thousand years and it's a sound she would wait another thousand to hear. He leaned close, their breaths were mingling. He kissed her. Short and sweet. "I love you. He tells her. "I love you."

Alicia sat in her office, staring at all the paperwork she had needed to do the previous day. Usually it would be easy for her but all she could think about was Will in the other room talking to Dianne about their relationship. She was anxiously waiting for him to come and tell her that everything was okay.

In the meantime, Alicia was thinking of how she would tell Peter. Every scenario she came up with ended badly, but she needed to get it done, after all it was her idea.

Before she could do anymore thinking, she looked up to see Will entering her office. She stood up and nervously walked over to him, curious to what he had to say.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her arm. Despite the heaviness in her stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against his. She sunk into the warmth of her body pressed against his side, appreciative of the small gesture.

He whispered in her ear, "Dianne is fine with it, we'll talk soon my love, I have a client waiting." Alicia was more than relieved to hear that Dianne accepted their relationship. She admired Dianne and her approval meant everything to her. Will's touched made the room warmer somehow, her future within its walls seeming a little less bleak.

Now it was up to her to tell Peter.

Alicia sat in her kitchen with a glass of red wine in her hand. She had called Peter straight after Will told Dianne and told him to come over for dinner so she could tell him the news.

Of course Peter was late, he would probably make up some good excuse, being the Governor and everything. Alicia already missed Will. She kept walking around the apartment wishing he was with her. Zach and Grace were home, but with them being in their rooms all the time she felt so lonely.

Alicia had just finished her glass of wine when she heard a knock on the door. It was Peter. Before answering, she quickly poured herself a new glass and filled it all the way to the top. She knew she would need it.

The dread crept over her like an icy chill, numbing her brain. In this frozen state, her mind offered her only one thought. It is tonight. There is no avoiding it.

She opened the door to Peter standing there looking happy to see her. She gulped, knowing that it wouldn't last long. She noticed Peter holding some Chinese food. "Sorry, I'm late babe, I got caught up with work." There it was. The excuse she was waiting for.

Peter walked through the doorway, acting as if he lived there. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked while pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"Well, I'm just going to tell you straight up, okay?" Peter started to get worried. "What's going on Alicia?" She takes a long sip of her wine and closes her eyes as she swallows. "I'm seeing someone, Peter. I just thought you should hear it from me."

Peter's knuckles became white from clenching his fist so hard. His face was red with suppressed rage, and when Alicia set a finger on his shoulder, he swung around and mentally snapped.

"Who is he?!" Is all Peter could manage to say.

"Will." Alicia said quietly knowing it wouldn't help the situation.

"Will Gardner? Your boss?!"

"I love him, I really do." Alicia states with clarity.

"He will never be good enough for you."

She wanted to cry as rage filled her stomach. She felt her ears getting hot. She glared at him and then spat out, "How dare you?" He sneered at her and then laughed. "You think this is funny?" She snapped.

"You are an extremely stupid girl, aren't you?"

Their heated quarrel continued. It was definitely a war of words and who could hurt the other one worse.

"I'm sorry, Alicia, I just don't want to lose you because I love you so much."

"It's not love because you say it is. It's not love because you are so destroyed at my departure. Attachments can be that strong, but it's not love. I sacrificed for you. I walked into the storm with nothing but my love, my spirit and my will to protect, only asking for the safety of our children. You didn't just let me go when you slept with those hookers, you pushed me into it to save yourself. And now, I'm saving myself. I'm choosing Will. I'm sorry, but that's what I'm doing.

Alicia bit her tongue, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to leave her eyes. She noticed Peter walking towards the door. He didn't say a word, he didn't even look at her. He walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

That's when she couldn't hold them back. First, one small crystal bead escaped from her left eye. She could feel the warmth, sliding down her cheek and rolling off her chin. Then another, and another. Until her eyes flooded with them, like a waterfall. Sniffing every 10 seconds, they fall and fall and she let them.

Alicia heard a door open from down the hallway. "Oh my god." She thought to herself as she remembered Zach and Grace were home.

"Did they just hear everything between Peter and I? Oh god, the kids can't see me like this!"

While attempting to wipe the tears from her face, Zac and Grace came up from behind her and hugged her tightly. She stopped caring about them noticing her tears and was just thankful her children could be there for her.

"Did you guys hear all that?"

"Yeah, we did mom. But don't worry. We are both so happy for you that you're with Will now. Dad shouldn't have treated you like that. We're happy if you are."

Alicia's heart warmed with joy just hearing her children say those words, and she could tell they truly meant them. She squeezed them both tightly, and never wanted to let them out of her arms.

Then, the doorbell rang. "Who could that possibly be?"

"Oh yeah, we told Will to come over. We figured you would want to see him after everything with dad." Grace said while they both crept back into their rooms.

Alicia opened the door and the next thing she knew, Will had slammed his lips to hers and nearly knocked all the wind from her lungs. She hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and at her grant of access, delved inside her mouth.

It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of old wine being exchanged in the intermingling of their billowing breaths. Her arms reached up and tangled around his neck. Will pulls away as they walk through the door. "How are you?" He could tell she had been crying.

Alicia told him everything. Burning rage hissed through his body, it was like a volcano erupting; fury sweeping off him like ferocious waves. He was so angry at Peter and hated how upset he made Alicia.

"He can't get away with treating you like that." Alicia loved how Will was so protective over her but she didn't want things to get worse. "Just leave him. I'm fine now that you're here." She clasped him in a slow, luxurious hug and he wrapped her in a warm swaddle of his chest and arms.

She didn't want him to leave, it felt as if when she was in his arms, all her pain went away.

Will didn't want to leave either, but thought it was best considering Zach and Grace were home. "How about I take you out for dinner tomorrow night? It can be our first 'real' date as a couple."

"That would be amazing. I can't wait." Alicia replied finally allowing her soft lips to stretch into a smile. She lent in for a kiss, the kind that she wanted to last forever, but after a while she withdrew to gaze at the face she loved so much.

Will glided his hand over her face. "Have I ever told you I love you?" Alicia grinned, "No, uh uh." His hand migrated to her hair, pushing it back from her face. "Well, I do. And you know what? I always will."

She dropped her gaze before meeting his, there was an intensity to it, like his love was kerosene and she was his only flame.

Alicia went straight for her bed when Will left, she laid there for a while staring up at her ceiling before she felt this blackness come over her, like a blanket. Not a blanket of warmth, but a blanket of coldness making her shiver.

Somehow, it made her eyes feel heavier and heavier. She finally closed them, sending her into a dreamless sleep.

It was soon morning and Alicia slowly uncovered her face. She blinked, closed her eyes and then blinked again. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, stretched her arms above her head and yawned. She stared into the rising sun, it's rays burned her eyes but she didn't look away. Her eyes were glued to the beautiful pink and orange colour the sky was. She had never watched it like this. She never noticed it's beauty.

Alicia was in a happy mood this morning, mainly because of her date with Will that night. She knew it was going to be a good night and she could not wait to see him again. She knew she would see him at work but she longed for the moments they could spend alone together.

The day went quickly and before she knew it, Alicia was home getting ready for her night out with Will. She had an easy day at court. "There's nothing better than a good cross examination." She thought to herself.

Alicia kissed Zach and Grace on the cheek before they walked out the door, spending the night at Peter's. "Have a great time and call me if you need anything! I love you both." She yelled out.

Even though Alicia and Peter weren't talking, it was important to them both that the children spent time with both of their parents. Despite being an awful husband, he was a great father and Alicia wasn't afraid to admit that. It also meant that Alicia could spend time with Will and not worry about the kids.

She wandered into her bedroom and continued to get ready. The creamy sheets of her silk dress slipped onto her shoulders. She chose this dress especially for Will. She knew that he loved it on her.

Alicia had just finished applying her makeup when she heard someone at the door. Knowing it would be Will she ran as fast she could to open it. She swung the door open and there he was. Will Gardner. She couldn't tell if her breathing became heavier because she was running or if it was simply because she was so in love with him.

She took some time to admire how handsome he was. He was wearing a suit she had never seen before, he obviously saved it for special occasions.

Meanwhile, Will was admiring how stunning Alicia looked. "If the gods are real," He told himself, "then this is their masterpiece." He couldn't help but smile knowing that he can now call her his own.

After a lovely meal and small talk at the fanciest restaurant Will could find, he leaned in closer to Alicia and told her something she was waiting to hear all night. That he could not keep his hands off her any longer and for her to meet him in room 123.

Before the door had even closed Will wrapped his arms around Alicia from behind. One inhale of his musky scent and she wanted to turn around. His right hand dropped to her thigh, pulling up the dress that hung so loose just above her knees.

She couldn't move, even if she tried. Like his fingers had short circuited her mind in the best possible way. He turned her around and they tumbled to the bed, his eyes searched hers. Alicia smiled and kissed him back as he knew she would.

With her lips she felt his mouth stretching wider than it should, fighting between grinning and kissing. They've done this so many times now and it kept on getting better.

Every kiss had a raw intensity- breathing fast, their heart rates got faster, then before they knew how it happened they were naked and their skin was moving softly together, like the finest of silk. She felt his hand enter from below, moving fast, their tongues entwined in a kiss and then he's inside, changing her breathing with every thrust and heaving moans timed to his body.

Then all at once he stopped and kisses from her breasts to her stomach. He found her mouth again and their lips fit perfectly- as if they weren't meant for eachother.

Will grabbed the back of Alicia's neck, growling in the kiss as she whimpered in pleasure. He's sure of himself. He thinks he's in control and she surrenders completely. She has wanted this for so long. They were both caught up in the moment, it's like they never left each other. She felt for him, he reaches for her breasts, pulls her up, they twist and turn and it starts all over again like a cycle.

Many months went by and Alicia and Will had been having the time of their lives. Neither of them had ever felt so happy. They were inseparable. Each was the centre of the universe for the other. They were so relaxed in each other's company, so caring. Their love for one another radiated from them, touching the lives of everyone they knew- except for Peter.

Alicia had asked so many times for him to sign the divorce papers, but he never did. Always making excuses, until now. Alicia and Will were sick of Peter keeping them from moving on so the three of them were meeting up for lunch to discuss the divorce one last time. Giving Peter one more chance.

When Will and Alicia arrived at the local coffee shop, they noticed Peter was already there, sitting with one leg over the other and his arms folded against his chest. She thought that she would make it at this location so Peter wouldn't over react like he always did.

Their past arguments were cold, every word over pronounced, slicing rather than tumbling through the air. The wall of bitterness that seperated Alicia and Peter grew more thorns every day.

They both sat down with Peter and Alicia immediately started talking to get it over and done with.

"Look Peter, relationships often end, yet we can move on with love for all, wish both well, mindful that none are perfect. We can begin to see that fresh starts can be wholesome, bringing a new lease of life. The easier we make it, the healthier it is for our kids too. Do we want Zach and Grace to be trapped in toxic relationships; or should we teach them to be committed, love with everything they have, but see that they can move onto something beautiful if they need to? What truly is the better example?

Peter listened to Alicia, taking in everything she said. For once he looked as if he wanted to make this work. For once it looked like he was understanding.

"I should have never ruined our marriage; I chased after things that looked good, or women who were pretty but never had a place in my heart. You were always there for me, you quietly stood by my side supporting me after everything I put you through. I didn't know it at the time, and it may not have looked like it but I loved you. I only truly realised it when I saw you with Will. I will always love you Alicia."

A pair of tears raced down her cheeks, she couldn't remember the last time Peter told her he loved her.

"When you slept with those hookers, I stood beside you because I loved you and if you love me like you're saying you do, then please do this for me. Please let me divorce you Peter."

"Okay." Peter replied. "I'll do this for you."

Alicia could not believe Peter had finally agreed to the divorce. She couldn't think of a happier moment than right now.

Even though Alicia and Will had been together for months, they both felt as though their relationship had never felt more real than right now.

They both thanked Peter, even though they didn't need to and drove back to Will's apartment. They felt like they should talk about their future but as for now, they celebrated in their own way.

Will grabbed Alicia by her waist, pulling her up close against his chest. His hand gently glided through her hair as he looked at her in a way that he had never looked at a woman before.

As a small but teasing smile crept upon her face, goosebumps lined her skin, not the kind that one gets in the cold, but the kind one gets when nothing else matters except right here, right now.

"Marry me, Alicia Florrick? I know it's sudden but I also know that there is no one else I want to spend the rest of my days with."

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you, Will Gardner. I don't care if it's sudden, because I love you so much and I know that will never change. You are the only healthy drug there is, the one that puts my mind into a frenzy of sparks. The simple touch of your hand leads me into moving ways I never learnt but know so well. The feelings rock my head backwards as you kiss my neck and push your body into mine; they engulf my senses and steal away my worries. In that moment I am only alive and in the present. All thoughts of my past and future melted away. This medicine you bring heals me, and though I am addicted, I feel safe because you are equally addicted to me."

"Let's get married tomorrow." He whispered as their bodies touched. Slowly, they became entwined. Their hearts fusing into one, while their bodies moved to the rhythmic sounds of the murmurs of sweet nonsense in their ears.

Will's tongue carved every inch of Alicia's body like a chisel. His kisses were long and deep.

"Okay, let's get married tomorrow."

Over the years, they remained devoted to one another. Through sickness and family tragedies they supported one another. In the rough times, neither strayed. Now they walk through the neighborhood arm in arm, the light spring sunshine reflecting from their hair.

When asked the secret to a long happy marriage they would smile and say "good communication, never go to bed on an argument and never let fun become unimportant."

In Will's embrace the world stopped still on its axis. There was no time, no wind, no rain. Alicia's mind was at peace. She felt her body press in, soft and warm. This was the love she'd waited for, prayed for. She inwardly thanked God and hugged Will all the tighter.

A love like this was to be cherished for life. Finally, she was home.


End file.
